The multiple colors of Autumn
by AniSeanna
Summary: (Chap 3 & 4 are up) All good thing come to an end Tenma and Kyousuke know that too well. While they are separated from each other will their love survive or die along the way or does it get interrupted again, guess time will tell... WARNING this is KyouTen fanfic & Rated M for safety there are 2 OC's in this story
1. Chapter 1

authors note: I dont own IE go and please read and review I hope you will like this chapter story

* * *

Tsurugi POV:

The sun was already setting and the red-orange rays shone through the glass doors and there I stood right before his shoe locker. He would be here soon after he had finished changing from practice. _Did I do the right thing now_ I asked myself but I can't find any courage to say it to him straight to his face. I pulled out the letter with all the explaining I looked at it for a few seconds before I put it in his locker 'I'm so sorry' I mumbled when I closed it and I could hear them already come I literarily ran outside this was my last day here on Raimon Junior High the car was already waiting at the gate I opened the door and whispered a hello to my parents and brother. ' c'mon Kyousuke don't look like that, you will definitely be happy we did this, you will thank us later for this.' My mother answered I just looked outside the window my hand supported my head as I look at the road and the people on the street 'England will be perfect for you, your school is the best school in whole England' my Father continued. I just sighed as I watch birds fly next to the car and bow off to the other side.

'Kyousuke' Yuuichi mumbled I looked at my brother and gave him a little smile 'I'm fine Nii-san don't worry about me.' I said with a lump in my throat. I looked in the mirror as my mother look back at me I let my head down in suspense for what's coming next. I didn't dare to say goodbye to everyone because I had to explain why I was leaving and I couldn't do that it wouldn't only break his heart but mine as well. My parents didn't approve the one I loved because it is a boy and that's the main reason that we leave.

They think this phase will be over if I don't see him anymore but that will never happen despite all my affords to stay in Inazuma Town my parents won't listen to me even force me to break up with him they think I did but I didn't I would never break Tenma's heart. I snapped out of my day dreams when a hand was put on my shoulder, I didn't even notice the car had already stopped at the airport, 'Are you coming?' my brother asked I hummed something that had to sound like yes but I doubt it sounded like that.

I walked around the car and saw father help Yuuichi in his wheelchair I took one of the suitcases out of the trunk I looked at the sky and the first stars where already shining. We all walked inside the building my phone began to ring and as soon as I saw the caller-ID I pres the red button and I see my background again 'Kyousuke hurry up will you!' my mother yelled at me from a little distance I put up my suitcase again and walked to them as I coughed up they also began to walk again to our gate. The last thing I could think about was how Tenma will react as he saw the letter and I tempt to call him back but instead I turn off my phone for the flight that will change my life.

* * *

Back at Raimon :

The three boys where just laughing about a joke that Kariya just had told when they were in the entrée they parted to go to their lockers Tenma put out his shoes and picked them up before opened his locker. A white envelope fell down on the floor he changed his shoes before picking the letter up he was about to open it when Shinsuke shout what took him so long he just put it in his bag and go outside on his way home.

After he had fed Sasuke and eat dinner he walked upstairs to do his home work he sat at his desk when he opened his bag and took his books the envelope fell on the ground again. Tenma grabbed it he had already forgotten about it and opened it, his cheeks heated up as he saw the handwritings belongs to Tsurugi he smiled but it faded away just as soon as it came up his eyes scanned the letter over and over and his eyes began to burn from the tears he was holding back.

The chair came with much aggression in touch with the ground when it collapsed. Tenma run back down the stairs again put on his shoes and flees outside even before Aki could ask what was wrong with him. It was already dark and while running Tenma tried to call his boyfriend or friend he didn't know anymore but it disconnected and Tenma run around the corner scolding himself for not noticing earlier what was going on. He almost bumped into someone but could dodge it just in time. The other persons called his name but he didn't look back and rushed to the house where Kyousuke used to live. At the time he arrived he saw everything was black inside the house he fell on his knees crying his heart out.

'TENMA!' the voices called out again they had seen that there was something serious wrong when tenma almost bumped into them they didn't hesitate to follow their teammate. They hear a heartbreaking cry from around the corner. 'Tenma' one of them said in shock as they saw the younger boy sitting on his knees and with his hands bold as fists in the ray of a street lantern. Tears fell down on the steps and when he looked their way the saw deep cold empty eyes where the tears just kept rolling across his face. 'Shindou-senpai, Kirino-senpai ' Tenma stutters as they kneel beside him. 'What's the matter?' Kirino asked. Should he say the truth he guessed that would be the best option.

His voice trembled so much that he couldn't say anything but he managed to get some words out of his mouth 'Tsurugi he is… he is.. gone.' 'What do you mean gone' Shindou asked 'He moved to England.' Tenma hang his head down and answered with the pain hearable in his voice. 'what?' the seniors said in choir 'and that is all because of me' he said with a whisper tone. 'Why would that be your fault' kirino asked as he rubbed tenma's back to comfort him a bit. 'Because we.. we had… a' he couldn't say it after all what will they think when he said it. 'well complete your sentence.' Shindou pushed to let him continue he does already know which word is coming next but he don't want to interrupt him now. Tenma squeezed his fists and took a deep breath 'relationship' he let out and the tears flew even more than it had already done.


	2. Chapter 2

i dont own IE go or its character i only own the plot and if you have some tips for me please leave a review or PM me

* * *

Chapter 2 Tsurugi POV:

I lay on my bed with my head on my hands staring at the ceiling recalling everything that happened to me today. It was the first day on my new school and when I arrived the headmaster and principal where already waiting for my arrival, English wasn't any problem for me since I can speak and write it very well and the principal gave me a tour through the school including the dorm.

Yeah I had to live at the dorm now my parents told me that when we arrived in England, oh and they also told me it was an Art Academy just the day before I would go to school so that was yesterday. Well I can sing but I don't like it and I don't play any instrument so this was going to be very hard plus I did already miss an amount of lessons so that means a lot of study to do and I don't like studying at all.

And then we didn't talk about my roommate he is the most annoying person I have met in my life he's even worse than Kariya and he is already annoying as hell. His name was Cedric and he was in the same class as me 'Hey Kyousuke can I ask you something.' He asked. Oh great he was still awake and he just calls me by my first name already and I don't like that at all.

'What do you want.' I gritted towards him. 'what happened at the fountain this afternoon?' 'Nothing of your concern.' I said coldly he humped what and turned in his blanket leaving me alone.

I sighed as I recalled the whole event the fountain well let's just say that my class is a bunch of freaks. It was break when the principal showed me the courtyard at the other side of the school. In the hallways whispers were heard from most girls about the new guy (a.k.a me) and they stared as I walked past them squeezing and giggling about how I looked in the school uniform, it was a white pants and white jacket with black stitches on the seams the jacket buttons where not placed in the middle but more to the left side if you know what I mean and black shoes to make it complete I just walked beside the principal, an older woman, with my hands in my pockets only listening to the half of the story she was telling about this school and his history.

She shows me the fountain the pride of the school as she called it and there was the first one whom crossed my way looking up and down as if she was assaying what she saw. 'Where are you looking at.' I said irritated and I shouldn't have spoken since now a lot of girls came to me telling who there were and If I would date them. I just sweat dropped keeping my hands at chest height to back them of and I heard a scream and the sound of moving water. I pushed the girls away and looked at the fountain a girl was sitting in it totally soaked and chills ran down her arms I took out my hand

'Are you alright.' I asked and the bunch of girls where in state of fainting she looked up to me she was wearing the same uniform as I did so she was in the same grade as I was. But this girl looked different from the rest more like a rebel type than that puffed up bunch of Barbie dolls. 'No I'm soaked you see, or are you blind or something. ' she hissed back to me but she took my hand and stood on her feet again.

'Kyousuke Tsurugi are you coming.' The principal said with her voice what scraped like a crow 'But..' 'or do you want to get detention right on your first day that wouldn't be a good start don't you think?' she said I looked at the girl one more time she was wringing out her long black hear and I followed the woman in disbelieve she just watched with doing nothing.

The rest of the day I spend with my teachers about how they would let me catch up to my classmates. When I entered my bedroom the sun was almost under it was surprising big for a 2 person room there was a bath room at the door on the left side and my stuff was already placed on my side of the room, the right side, and then I met my roommate Cedric he just kept asking personal things right after the that point. I just kept ignoring him while I put my books away and just lay on this bed he asked me if I joined dinner but I turned down his invitation and he walked out of the room and the silence fell over me then my feeling popped up and I missed Tenma really much if I just could rattle his hair I would feel much better.

I rub my face and I fell asleep while thinking about Tenma I couldn't help it but now while laying here guilt takes the upper hand I really had to apologize as soon as I got back in Inazuma town since cell phones and internet weren't allowed inside the school. This was really going to be tough.

* * *

Raimon:

It was a few day after Tsurugi left and the soccer club already knew Tsurugi had left Raimon. Shindou and Kirino just looked at a spaced out Tenma while the bell had rung 5 minutes ago he still sat at his desk shindou steps in the classroom and stands right before Tenma and he still hadn't notice him coming 'Tenma snap out of it school is over' he said Tenma flinched and looked up to his senpai.

'Oh then practice is starting soon.' He said while standing up 'Are you sure your alright.' Shindou asked. 'Yup' Tenma answers with a fake smile he dashes out of the room and greeted Kirino on his way out to the soccer club. 'He isn't fine, is he?' Kirino said more as a statement then a question 'Indeed.' Shindou said 'We should going as well.' He said

While practice you couldn't see that Tenma had trouble he was just his normal self maybe just a little more fierce sometimes he even gave his friends the same smile he gave to Shindou. Tenma felt like if he didn't do so he would fall into pieces that couldn't be restored. He misses Tsurugi so much that as if he cried now you could fill a whole swimming pool with it. -_I'm sorry but I couldn't tell you in your face but my parents want me to move to London because our relationship they don't approve it I'm so sorry but please remember that I will LOVE you forever- loves Kyousuke _

That was written in his letter, the paper had been scrambled because of water has fallen on it, that referred to that Tsurugi maybe had cried while writing that letter at one side he was mad on his parent but on the other I could understand them a little it isn't nothing to discover that your son had a boyfriend instead of a girlfriend like they expected. 'ALLRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TODAY.' Coach yelled across the field I sight relieved then when I come home I could do a jar of whining till I would fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Raimon 9:00 am:

It was after morning practice that shinsuke just had to snap he could bear to see his best friend so lifeless. Everybody was almost done changing while Tenma didn't even started yet. He sat on the bench with his elbows on his knees staring at the floor. He hardly trained since Tsurugi left. "Tenma" he called his best friend who didn't seem to hear him

"Tenma" he called louder 'Shinsuke just let him…' Shindou tried to say. Everybody looked in bewilderment as they heard shinsuke's hand come in contact with Tenma's cheek. They kept stand in the middle of the doorway staring at the 2 best friends

"You have to snap out of it." he yelled toward the midfielder, Tenma looked at Shinsuke with wide eyes and his hand on his now red cheek 'shinsu..' he said but the goalkeeper interrupted "You being sad isn't going to make it better. Go on with your life it will work out somehow you always say."

Tenma who had stared at him in astonishment, from the slap Shinsuke had given him, and hadn't moved since he started that sentence stood up in a nanosecond to face him. Shinsuke backed away al little at this sudden movement.

'What. Did. You. Just. Say.' Tenma said with emphasis on each word he spoke.

His hand that hold his cheek is now bold into a fist at chest height while the other hand was wide-spread pointed to the ground. 'Have you a slightest idea what's going on, it amaze me that none of you has ever noticed a single thing.'

"No I don't but if you would speak to me I would know, you don't even speak to Aoi about what is bothering you. This is not the Tenma who I became friends with." Shinsuke hissed back. Before Tenma could answer at his friends statements coach Endou and Kidou came in with a serious look on their faces.

'Matsukaze, headmasters' office now.' Coach Endou spoke. Tenma glared at his friend ferociously and hurt, grabbed his bag from his locker and smashed it shut again. He passed his coach ,whose eyes had followed every step he did, and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

He flew passed his teammates whom are still standing in the same place, frozen, they are in shock that Tenma could react like that but 2 knew among them why he react that way. '_What's wrong with him'_ Shinsuke thought' _and what did he mean we never noticed a single thing_.'

* * *

At the same time London 16:00 pm:

I sighted as I closed the manual on the table that the teacher had given me for one of the assignments that I had missed in the beginning of the year.

The Photograph assignment you had to make 10 pictures of a place in the school where you felt comfortable. But with 1 condition you had to make at least 2 with a person on teacher, an old hag of a lady, told Cedric to help me but he decided to get after a cheerleader instead.

I have to change my opinion about him he wasn't just annoying moron he was the most annoying playboy moron of whole the school.

'Are you having trouble with the assignment?' a voice asked me from behind. I look left on my shoulder to see a girl standing with a small smile on her gently looking face and a briefcase hang on her shoulder.

She wore a sand brown jacket and skirt with white seams and a white stripe at the end of the skirt with a legging and the same black shoes, her hair was shoulder length and had a dark blond color, she wears a small black headband with a black feather hanging on it at the right side.

.nl/imgres?q=haarband+met+veren&num=10&um=1&hl=nl&biw=1680&bih=949&tbm=isch&tbnid=xCSTLNwkfZT3uM:&imgrefurl= .nl/zomerse-haar-accessoires/&docid=ybn-qefy1L8FXM&imgurl= . &w=600&h=600&ei=h_ObUPbHHeWx0QX32YDIDw&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=393&sig=106393130293128592076&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=147&tbnw=131&start=0&ndsp=50&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:66&tx=55&ty=71(just like number 1 but with only 1 feather and a golden chain)

So she was from the exam class since only they wore sand brown uniforms. 'Well a bit.' I said as I look to the silver metal case where the camera and tripod where in.

'but I can handle it, thanks for the concern. ' _and now leave _I thought after that.

'Really, why do I not believe you? Do you have a model already?' she asks further

'What do you mean you don't believe me how could you know I don't even know you in first place.' She gave me the –It's written on your face- look ''

'No I don't have one.' I said reluctantly. She dropped her bag on the floor and sat down on the chair next to mine.

'Then let me help you.' She said waiting for my reaction. either I do it by myself and not right or let a complete stranger who know the assignment help me. Couldn't be so bad right.

'Alright.' I said. She smiled even more 'Well now comes step 1: Where do you want to make them.' She asks polite. 'I really have no idea.' I said staring at the manual. 'May suggest my favorite place.'

I make eye contact with her and all I see is joy and enthusiasm 'And that is?' I say. Her eyes began to glitter 'the Library. '

* * *

Raimon :

A knock on the door was heard 'Come in.' the headmaster said.

The door opens with a low squeak sound. 'You wanted to see me Sir.' The voice said.

'Ah Matsukaze sit down.' the headmaster said. While Matsukaze crossed the room to take place on the chair in front of the desk he examined the first year student.

Once the boy sat and looked for an explanation why the headmaster called for him. 'I'll go straight to the point. He planted his elbows on the desk and places his fingertips together ' Your grades have lowered drastically so I dismiss you from the soccer club.'

He said without any hesitation. 'W-What!' the first years' said. 'Do I have to repeat it for you, you are banned from any activity from the soccer club starting know till your grades are better again. ' he spoke banned with extra emphasis.

The boy gulped and hangs it head down like a beaten dog.

* * *

London:

'Are you ready!' she shouted from 50 meters away. 'Yes.' I shouted back.

The library is desert since it was already closed but we could use it from the young desk woman as long as we closed it properly.

There were 2 different libraries in this school one for normal reading books and one with information books. We were now in the small novel library, still it was 100 meters long: 30 meters wide and 7 meter high.

At the end there was one wall made into a huge closet with something like a ladder on wheels for it so you could move it in the closet. The rests of the book were placed on loose shelves and bookcases.

'just push the button as I shout yes 'kay!' she shouted.

From the window behind her the late sunrays shone through the big window the light shone on the closet. She began to run pushing the ladder forwards and with enough speed she hold on tight as she jumped on it.

It rolled my way from the right to the left side of the closet. 'NOW' she shouted as she was just a few meters away.

I pushed the button and the camera rattled and you heard many clicks in the seconds she came flying by ,she had shown me how that camera works and programmed it to make about 20 pictures per second, she stopped just in time before she crashed into the wall.

She turned around and smiled like a little child who gets a lollipop from its mom. We had already made different pictures throughout this library. So was there one with her stand between 2 books cases browse through a random book and with the sun shining on her body while the rest of the aisle was dark and many others.

I put down the camera from the tripod looking at the series of pictures I just made.

'Say why can't I just put you down somewhere and take just one picture that is good to right?'_ this is much more work to organize_ I thought after it.

She looked at me and sat down on a table who stand there in the corner. She seems to think carefully about how to answer

'Well I think a picture has to be spontaneous with the real expression on the face, not a forced smile like most pictures have.' She continued with 'every picture is a good picture but sometimes it needs just a bit more care to get the best out of it.'

As I folded the tripod and put it back in his case I looked at the enormous clock above the entrance to see it was already six o'clock.'Damn it I missed dinner again.' I said. 'oh I'm so sorry.' She said 'I didn't get a notice of the time.' 'it's alright.' I assured her 'No, it's not.' She said.

'Come please eat a dinner at my room I have my own kitchen.' she insist 'No, I can't do that.' I can't go into the girls section casually right?

'Hey, I made you force to let me help you even if you don't wanted to, I made you miss dinner this is at least what I can do.' She sums up. 'but ..' I started my sentence I looked her in the eye 'I don't even know you're your name yet.'

She face palmed and muttered some words that sound like Japanese for being an idiot. She stretched her hand out to me 'It's Aylin Hencewood nice to meet you.

'I took her hand and shake it 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' I said. She looked at me suspicious

'You aren't going to tell me you are the newbie from Japan right.' She said with a grin. 'I am. Why?' I said she still grinned

'Then I have to warn you, if you get caught in our section your probably survive your fan girls enthusiasm and determination to pull you into their rooms.'

she picked up her bag and the metal case. 'great as if I can use that too.' Looked up at the ceiling praying that won't happen.

'Are you coming.' She asks as she stood by the door with the keys rotating at her index finger.

'yeah I'm coming.' I said maybe this semester wasn't going to be bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**i wanted to upload this yesterday but something came in between. i hope you like the new chapters.**

** Read and Review-smiling face- i don't own IE GO or it's characters i'm only borrowing them but i own the story line.**

* * *

The history teacher seems to hates me and I hate him that's fair right, so WHY for god's sake must I bring the borrowed books back to the library together with Cedric as he can do it himself , oh yeah because Cedric volunteered for it

I made a mental note to kill him afterwards ,and damn those books were heavy, and the library is on the other side of the school.

We finally arrived at the 2 floors high library the folding doors were open right opposite the door there are 2 large antique stairs one makes a swing to the right and the other to the left, actually all of it looks old.

At the desk sat an older woman but not as old as the principal she took of her glasses and hung it around her neck as she greeted us with a smile. I put down the books I was holding and stretched my back 'idiot, why did you actually volunte…, as I looked to the left were that idiot of a Cedric a second ago stood I saw nobody, '…and he ran off' I said.

The elder woman sighed and pushed the button of the intercom. 'miss Autumn it's time to run.' she said too late a scream was already heard 'Cedric you pervert get off the ladder immediately you stupid moron.'

She yelled with shock in her voice. The racket that fallen books made drown the voice from a disappointed Cedric. I looked up to the underside of the second floor and back to the desk woman.

'And who are you young men, I haven't seen you before.' She asked casually like nothing happened upstairs.

I blinked in astonishment but before I couldn't say something at the stairs stood this Autumn girl pinching Cedric's ear, but wait isn't that Hencewood-san, and she looked furious and annoyed.

But she calmed down a bit to stare our way. ;'Tsurugi' she said with a normal voice she pointed at Cedric 'can you get this **ahoji** out of my sight before I kill him for harassing me for a billionth time.'

'Go ahead I wanted to strangle him either way so you can do it' I said with a grin and waved with my hand like I don't care what happens to him and I really don't care. 'awh c'mon Kyousuke you can't do that to me I'm your friend, right.' He said while whining in pain because she still pinched his ear.

I frowned I still didn't like him calling me that but he just keep on going 'Kyousuke?' she asked and she let the perverted moron go which cause him to roll off the stairs.

It was funny to see him suffering from the pain 'Yes he keeps me calling that?'I said

She took a few steps and she slide down at the banister and landed down on her feet again. 'Miss Autumn you aren't allowed to do that.' The desk woman said.

Oh right she was there to hehe I almost forgot her. 'yeah I know that.' She said with a smile but as soon as she turned to a still moping Cedric an evil look is on her face. 'Oi, moron have ever considered that you have been rude against Tsurugi-kun.' She said.

'hey wait, what do you mean?' he said as she stood in front of me she even bowed to me. 'I apologize for my underclassmen rudeness please forgive this unknowing, harassing human being.' She said to me in Japanese. 'No it's alright please stand up Hencewood- senpai.' I automatically said in Japanese as well.

* * *

Flashback:

After she had made dinner for us last night we took her laptops, yeah she has 2, to look at the pictures which ones I should use to hand in she explained to me how I could use some effect on the photo's etcetera…

'Do you mind if I'm changing my clothes into something comfortable.' She asks

'go ahead it's your room.' The fourth years really had bigger rooms, because of the kitchen, they had to take care of themselves for later on.

She disappeared in the bathroom and came out in a dark purple pajama pants and a black sweater with a white flower pattern on it, but she seems to drown in that sweater.

'I know what you think it's too big for me right? But I like them so I wear them.' She said with some humor in her voice. 'I got it from my grandmother.' She said and a flash of pain could be seen in her eyes. 'Are you alright?' I ask 'I can leave you know.'

'No, no just stay a while longer. It's just that I'm not on good terms with my family.' She placed herself on the bed again where we were working on the assignment. 'yeah I know that.' I said and I felt a sting in my chest.

'I'm sorry to hear that.' She played with her hand on her lap and looking down at them. I put the laptop down on the floor and looked at her she watched me from the corner of her eye and made a small smile whom directly disappeared. I had to ask a thing that was bothering me.

'Why did you decided to help me out, I mean you didn't even know me.' She placed her elbow on the windowsill and supported her face with her hand.

She raised her shoulders 'I don't know maybe because I was just as old as you when I came here.' she said looking through the window. 'Maybe I didn't want you to get to the difficulties that I had to go through.'

I placed my leg on the bed so I could look at her directly.

'I mean.. it's hard to come to a new school where they seem to know your reputation but not the person behind it. Like I knew that you won Holy Road.

But I didn't know the person after the ace striker.'

'how did you knew' I said I thought that they wouldn't know that here in England.

' well this is embarrassing to say but um… I've seen all the Raimon matches if I'm honest.'

She stares out the window as her face turns slightly red. I laughed out loud i didn't expect to hear something like that coming.

Her fist touched my shoulder playfully 'You are so mean to me.' she pouted.

End of flashback

* * *

'Hey what are you talking about? C'mon tell me I don't understand a thing of what you say.' Cedric said the lunch bell rang.

She looks at her watch 'oh look at the time I have to go, I will see you around then.' She said as she ran off a folded piece of paper fell out her briefcase.

I pick it up before Cedric could even see it falling I will give it back to her when I see her again.

But why would they call her Autumn instead of Aylin. I think I will find out soon enough.


End file.
